


Three Times Merlin Shares a Ride

by jelazakazone



Series: Intimacies [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, F/M, Gen, Intimacy, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Merlin rides a horse with someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Merlin Shares a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth installment of the Intimacy series wherein I attempt to explore different types of sexual relationships. Merlin and Gwaine are non-sexual here, Merlin and Gwen are asexual (or something grey), and Merlin and Arthur are lovers. I do not claim to speak for anyone’s sexuality but my own, which isn’t even represented here. Thanks to kleinefee92 and archaeologist_d for beta suggestions. Go [here to read on LJ](http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/555998.html).

The wind whipped Gwaine’s hair, forcing Merlin to bury his face in the knight’s back to avoid hurting his eyes. Gwaine pumped his arms, urging the horse to its limit. Merlin had voiced his anxiousness to be home.

  


Melin bore the bruising pace without complaint. Though he had enjoyed his visit to Ealdor, he missed Arthur.

  
\--------  
  
Warmth seeped into Merlin from the mid-afternoon sun. The rocking motion of the horse’s ambling gait and Gwen’s warmth in front of him was almost enough to put him to sleep.  
  
They rode in synch, swaying together, unlike the bumpy, bruising ride he’d had recently with Gwaine.  
  
  
\---------  
  
Arthur laughed warmly, remembering the first time he’d shared a saddle with Merlin. He rubbed his face, cheeks warming a bit. It had felt like they each had more than two arms apiece and when one went up, the other went down. It took them ages to work out the right rhythm together.  
  
Sometimes, like now, it took a few strides for them to hit the rhythm together and it would always remind Arthur of that clumsy ride, until they clicked and were in synch. Now, with Merlin at his back, he urged the horse a little faster, enjoying the thrill of controlling the fierce animal and the sensation of his lover against his back.


End file.
